1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image apparatus having an imaging device constituted by a plurality of color filters having different spectral sensitivities. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for suppressing leak-in of false signals when color imaging is made. In other words, the invention relates to a method for suppressing loop-back noise of a high frequency and moiré signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-11-220745 can be cited as a prior art reference disclosing a technology related with the present application. This reference is directed to prevent the “occurrence of false colors by unit of a correlation value for weighting even when noise resulting from CCD, etc, exists in interpolation pixel data” (Summary) and “to acquire interpolation pixel data by applying weighting by the interpolation value” (Unit for Solving the Problems).
Another prior art related with the present application is JP-A-11-220749 and referential technologies are described in Japanese Patents Nos. 3,288,776 and 3,292,533.